


Is that so?

by Alathema



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Gay, Love, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:11:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alathema/pseuds/Alathema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seems like Tyler and Josh are finally ready to spice things up in their relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stay in place (we sing a chorus)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Stay+in+place+%28we+sing+a+chorus%29).



> My first ever fic!! (The one I wrote about me and just bieber when I was 11 doesn't count) I hope you like it. Leave a comment or kudos below if you want also there's more coming so... (Credit to the writer of the forest fic for giving me the idea of joshs C-major lips)

"Tyler get up its time. What are you still doing asleep god like," Tyler cracks open one eye to let a bit of light in and is greeted with a shirtless Josh. "Not a bad thing to wake up to" he thinks with a smirk playing on the edge of his lips. He grabs joshs hand and drags him towards himself. Josh loving the attention he's getting from Tyler (as he doesn't get much of that since Tyler married Jenna) teasingly glides slowly over to Tyler who is biting his lip willing himself not to get hard this quickly. "Time for what," Tyler says sleepily as his eyes stay focused on joshs rock hard abs. "Billboard photoshoot and interview?? You hardly forgot already," "That's today! Damn I thought that was happening next week," "Sorry babe but you've got to get up, everyone's already yelling cause we're late," Josh says pulling away from Tyler with regret deep in his heart. He wishes he could return the gestures Tyler provides him with, with the same ease as Tyler but he always has Jenna at the back of his mind. He couldn't do that to her. They're too good friends. He doesn't mind the occasional flirt or tease but he can't go there. Not yet anyway. He walks away from Tyler rubbing his hair thoughtfully. What should he wear today. Usually his stylists pick out his clothes but they don't know Josh's style so he usually does the job himself. He goes to Tyler's and his wardrobe. They love sharing clothes and then reading tweets as fans compare what one of them wore to what the other wore a while back. It's one of their afternoon hobbies. He goes to Tyler's side of the wardrobe and searches for that one jacket. He finds the army green zip up and puts it on. Reason he likes this is that Jenna likes wearing it as well. When he wears this it's a way of showing Jenna that Tyler isn't just hers. He notices that his red hair goes strikingly well with the army green. Tyler meanwhile is mumbling to himself and trying to calm down "Why won't he return my affection" he muses aloud to no one in particular. "I've tried everything and yet still nothing" he collapses into his bed and throws an arm over his eyes. He still hasn't gotten dressed. He doesn't feel like it. He doesn't want to do this photoshoot. He hates shoots cause he has to act like him and Josh is just some 'bromance' when both of them know it's a lot more than that. He grabs a random top and black jacket. He isn't as picky as Josh when it comes to clothes. "He shouldn't even bother with clothes. He looks great without them" he mumbles to his reflection with a sigh, running his fingers through his hair. They meet outside the car. Josh running around the side excitedly like a little kid calling shotgun. Tyler smiles at him sadly. If only he knew what ride he was in for tonight When they get there Tyler notices that Josh is acting a lot more bromancey than usual. He keeps holding Tyler's hand and putting his head on his shoulder. Tyler goes along with this more than happy with the attention he's getting. The shoot turned out to be ok as he and Josh were able to goof around and be themselves for a bit. When they were doing the interview bit Tyler couldn't help but notice the looks he was getting from Josh. This excited him a LOT. He couldn't keep it together. He needed Josh. Right now. "Josh do you wanna grab some drinks with me. I'm seriously thirsty from all this" He asks casually. "Eh ya sure" Josh replied absentmindedly. Tyler takes his hand and guides him seducingly towards the kitchen while slowely rubbing his thumb in circles around the inside of joshs hand. Josh's breathe hitches and he shifts his eyes around worryingly in case anyone is looking at them. But everyone was gone. Looking over the pictures and tapes more than likely, picking out the best shots. Tyler noticing that no one is around grins wildly and pushes Josh against a wall, smashing his mouth against Josh's C-major lips. Josh groans inwardly. A deep vibration that begins low in his throat and rises slowly towards the surface. Tyler smiles at this and pushes his tongue forward invading Josh's mouth. At the same time he leans his body to the side towards the door dragging Josh with him. They fall into the kitchen a sweaty breathless mess and continue where they left off. Tyler sticks his hand down Josh's pants and grabs his semi-hard dick and slowly starts massaging it. Josh is an absolute mess at this point and just collapses onto the kitchen tiles moaning Tyler's name. Tyler realising that he's got Josh right where he's wanted him from the start takes this opportunity and straddles Josh.


	2. The guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this far! Sorry for it being so short but I hope you like it :)

Tyler straddles Josh and reaches down into his pants again. Josh nearly passed out from this pleasure he hasn't received in a long time tilts his head back and whispers Tyler's name. Tyler enjoying this a lot decides to step it up.  
"Lie down," Josh still too stunned to speak does as he says. "Good boy," says Tyler as he starts kissing josh once more. His arms on either side of Josh his tongue diving in and coming back out. The two of them wrestling tongues for a while Tyler grinds on top of Josh. Then Josh stops and flips Tyler to the side so he's on his back. Tyler smiles greedily and reaches up to kiss Josh again but Josh stops him. "Now it's my turn," he growls softly. Tyler bites his lip and lies back down. Josh using his swift drummer fingers reaches up and bring Tyler's top up so that his front is on show and starts kissing his smooth chest. Sucking lightly he keeps moving down until he stops at Tyler's pelvis. Josh looks up to see how Tyler's doing but he can't tell cause his head is arched from the pleasure Josh has been causing. Slowly, teasing him, Josh reaches forward and starts unbuttoning Tyler's jeans. He zips his pants down and removes his boxers until they're down below his knees. Tyler's erection springs and when it does Tyler himself gasps as cold air meets his bare legs. Josh swallowing takes a deep breath and plunges Tyler's boner deep into the back of the throat. Tyler cries out in surprise and bucks his hips causing Josh to choke and pull away. But then seeing the disappoint on Tyler's face goes back and starts sucking again. His eyes clenched, mouth open wide, arms on either side of Tyler and fingers digging into his sides. Tyler couldn't hold it together. He exploded onto the back of joshs throat. Josh pulled away choking and white liquid dripping down his chin and onto the floor. Tyler lay there for a few seconds trying to gather himself while Josh was looking for paper towels to wipe up the mess. Once Tyler has composed himself and pulled up his pants he bent down to Josh and started helping with the cleaning. They did it in silence.


	3. The embaressment

After cleaning up the floor and themselves, Josh and Tyler go back to the main studio to see what's happening. "Ok guys we have it. Great job everyone hope to work with ye again sometime in the future" they pack up their stuff and leave to go back to the studio where Jenna was waiting. "TYLER," she yells delightfully, throwing her arms around him. Tyler scoops her up off the ground and spins her in a circle. "What are you doing here," his eyes wild with excitement. Just because he loves Josh and wants to be with him doesn't mean that he's lost any feelings for Jenna. "I came home early babe. I went for a little shopping spree and I bought something for you," she smirks guiding Tyler's hand towards her waist. His breath hitches and he grabs her and stage Jenna over to the one bed that they have in the bus. He throws her down on the bed and slams the door. Josh stands there watching the whole thing unfold before his eyes. He feels tears pricking at the corners of his eyes and his chin starting to wobble slightly. He goes to the toilet (only private place in the bus besides the bedroom) and breaks down. Tears streaming down his face and hiccuping quietly he brings his knees up to his chest and hugs them. He thought that Tyler loved him but there he was in the bedroom with Jenna. Cold anger rushed through his body at the thought or Tyler caressing someone other than Josh. But the moment passed and anger was replaced with loneliness and pain. He vowed to himself never to go there again with Tyler. Tyler was married for god sake! What was Josh thinking. But Josh knew that his emotions got the better of him and that it will never happen again. He left the toilet after splashing his face with some cold water. Once he was out in the main body of the bus he realised that everyone was gone. They must've gone out once they copped on that Tyler wants some time alone with Jenna. But they forgot about Josh. He could hear giggling and moaning coming from the bedroom and he hated it. He sat down on the couch and pulled his pants down. The noises were making him extremely horny so he started to rub himself vigorously. A slight groan escaped from between his clenched teeth. His hand moving up and down quickly imagining Tyler and himself an hour ago. He felt it coming a cold sliver of excitement ran down his back as his muscles clenched and his back arched. There was a moment of horror as he realised that he didn't grab a tissue before hand so he had to watch as his cum went everywhere. Including his clothes. Then there was another moment of horror when he realised that Tyler and Jenna were staring at him mouths open.


End file.
